How If? Meredy Story
by keindahaha
Summary: Meredy, seorang penyihir dari Grimoire Heart masuk ke guild Fairy Tail dan menemukan jati dirinya yang dulu sempat menghilang. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Welcome To Fairy Tail

HOW IF? – Meredy Story

By : keindahaha

DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima

CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL

Halo. Namaku Meredy. Seorang perempuan yang baru menginjak masa remaja. Masa laluku yang begitu menyedihkan menyeretku ke dalam ombang-ambing kehidupan yang lekat dengan Grimoire Heart guild.

(FLASHBACK)

Saat ketika aku kecil, kota dimana tempatku tinggal hancur berantakan entah karena apa. Aku hanya bisa menangis keras ketika melihat jasad orangtuaku terkulai di atas reruntuhan rumahku. Sampai ketika seorang wanita bersama dengan 5 orang lainnya mendatangi diriku. Mengajakku untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Di dalam guild Grimoire Heart.

(PRESENT TIME)

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Zancrow.

"... Tapi yang menghancurkan kota itu adalah Ultear!" kemudian Zancrow tertawa keras.

Aku hanya bisa bilang itu bohong. Namun aku melihat Zeref bangkit dari pingsannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah tenaga magis yang luar biasa. Acnologia. Aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Seluruhnya putih. Tenaga tersebut mampu membuatku pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang aku khawatir apakah Zancrow baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Juvia?

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku setelah mendapat goncangan dari seseorang yang familiar. Juvia. Aku langsung tersentak menyadarinya. Aku kemudian melihat sekeliling dan melihat jasad Zancrow yang terkulai begitu saja. Sepertinya sihir Zeref membunuh Zancrow. Tapi dimanakah Zeref? Ah sudahlah aku tak memikirkannya lagi.

"Meredy, apa kau tak apa?" Juvia mulai bertanya padaku.

"Ya... mungkin.." Aku hanya bisa menjawab kata-kata itu.

Kemudian kulihat di belakang Juvia sudah ada beberapa anggota Fairy Tail. Master Makarov. Natsu, si Salamander. Erza the Titania. Dan Gray. Aku sangat ingin bertanya kepada Gray bagaimanakah Ultear sekarang. Namun dari wajahnya aku tahu. Ultear baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku melihat Juvia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Grimoire Heart sudah hancur. Maukah kamu bergabung dengan Fairy Tail bersama dengan kami?"

Sambutan tangan tersebut juga diselingi senyum seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang mengerubungi aku di sana. Aku mulai merasakan kehangatan. Seperti di dalam keluarga ketika aku masih kecil. Kehangatan yang jarang kurasakan datang kembali kepadaku. Aku kemudian menyambut tangan Juvia. Merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama ingin kurasakan, aku mulai menangis karena haru yang tak terbendung lagi. Sekarang aku adalah bagian dari keluarga baru. Keluarga baru Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Aku menginjakan kakiku ke dalam guild Fairy Tail setelah perjalanan panjang dan panas ke sini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke guild ini. Rasa penasaran dengan keluarga baruku ini mulai menyelimuti diriku. Mulai kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam guild... Aku disambut oleh anggota guild disana dengan senyum ramah yang menghangatkan. Senyum mereka seperti mengisyaratkan selamat datang bagiku. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian hingga aku masuk ke dalam ruangan Master Makarov. Aku melihat Master yang masih terlihat banyak luka dan perban di tubuhnya berdiri di depanku dengan senyum menggelikan.<p>

"Selamat datang, nak di Fairy Tail!" sambutnya dengan semangat.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Master.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya.

"Meredy." Jawabku.

"Baiklah ini kartu guildmu!" kata Master menyerahkan sebuah kartu guild.

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat dan ganti baju. Akan kupanggilkan Erza agar menyediakan tempat untukmu di Fairy Hills. Dan akan kujamin pembayaranmu selama 2 bulan aku yang tanggung!" katanya sambil memanggil Erza di luar.

* * *

><p>Erza menarik-narik lenganku dengan antusias ke sebuah bangunan besar yang asing bagiku.<p>

"Selamat datang di Fairy Hills, Meredy! Sebuah asrama khusus untuk para penyihir wanita Fairy Tail!" seru Erza.

"Aku, Erza Scarlet, pengawas serta kepala dari Fairy Hills ini akan menjanjikan kehidupan di Fairy Hills akan menyenangkan! Tetapi itu juga dengan 10000 Jewel kau bisa menikmatinya dengan puas. Karena Master membebaskan pembayaranmu dalam 2 bulan akan kuijinkan kamu tinggal disini. Namun setelah 2 bulan berlalu, kau haru membayar 10000 Jewel per bulan." Kata Erza panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Ini kamarmu!" aku melihat kamarku. Sudah tertata rapi dengan selemari penuh pakaian.

Aku sangat senang melihatnya. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Erza!" sambil kupeluk Erza erat-erat.

"Kalau kau butuhkan aku, aku ada dikamarku." Katanya bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ternyata tak jauh dari kamarku.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Melihat sekeliling ke dalam kamarku. Aku mulai melepaskan jubah Grimoire Heart-ku sebagai sisa terakhir dari kegiatanku di guild itu. Aku meletakan jubah itu ke dalam kotak yang tersimpan di lemari. Sebagai kenangan yang sudah berlalu. Kemudian aku mulai melepaskan sepatuku dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Sudah lama sekali aku tak berbaring diatas nyamannya tempat tidur. Tak lama aku berbaring mendengar bel kamarku berbunyi. Bergegas aku membuka pintu dan melihat sesosok wanita berambut biru.

"Hey Meredy... Errr... Waktu itu aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Levy. Aku juga tinggal disini. Aku ingin memberimu kue cookies buatanku yang baru belajar masak. Maaf ya kalau rasanya amburadul. Hehehe..." Wanita bernama Levy itu terkekeh kecil saat memberikan kue kepadaku.

Aku ambil salah satu kue tersebut dan mulai kucicipi rasanya. Unik. Aku pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Campuran kopi, susu, dan cokelat dengan takaran yang tepat disatukan ke dalam kue cookies dengan taburan choco-chips. Ini mengingatkanku kepada ibuku yang suka membuat kue cookies untukku.

"Bagaimanakah menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Unik. Aku sangat menyukainya!" kataku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih Meredy! Lain kali aku akan memberimu setoples penuh kue ini! Sampai jumpa!" dia memberiku piring berisi kue yang masih hangat itu. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Levy memberiku lambaian terakhir sebelum dia meninggalkan pintu kamarku. Aku menutup pintu dan menaruh piring diatas meja. Aku mengambil satu cookies itu dan mulai memakannya. Kembali aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan bermimpi betapa hangatnya berada di dalam Fairy Tail. Mengapa selama ini aku membuang waktuku bersama Grimoire Heart ketika ternyata ada sebuah guild yang menawarkan kehangatan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Tanpa kebohongan dibaliknya. Aku mulai terbawa ke dalam mimpi bersama dengan bayangan baruku di Fairy Tail. Mungkin aku akan memulai petualangan baruku di sini. Bersama dengan sahabat yang selalu menganggapku sebagai keluarga yang setia tanpa kebohongan seperti sebelumnya di Grimoire Heart. Kupejamkan kedua mataku mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuh dan ragaku. Sudah terbayang-bayang di kepalaku petualangan yang akan menghadapiku di esok hari, sebagai salah satu penyihir Fairy Tail!

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Maaf ya, saya belum bisa menyelesaikan Kisah Cinta di Waktu SMA. Saya terjebak dengan ide saya sendiri. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru yang bergaris besarkan seorang tokoh Seven Kin of Purgatory, Meredy. Sebenarnya saya udah punya ide ini lama banget. Tapi ga apa-apalah. So, not mind to REVEIW?


	2. FIRST QUEST : Go to The Theater!

HOW IF? – Meredy Story

By: keindahaha

DISCLAIMER : Karakter-karakter Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima, saya di sini hanya meminjam.

CHAPTER 2 – FIRST QUEST : GO TO THE THEATER!

Aku memakai jubah Fairy Tail baruku. Hari ini aku akan mengambil quest pertamaku. Aku masuk ke guild dengan riang. Aku mulai melihat request board di guild.

"Hey, nak! Kau mau misi seperti apa?" Tanya seorang pria dengan tengkorak di lehernya.

"Aku tidak tahu, masih bingung..." Jawabku sambil mencari misi yang tepat.

Kemudian aku melihat sebuah kertas quest yang menarik :

1 TIME PERFORMANCE ACTRESS / ACTOR CONTRACT

1.000.000 JEWEL / PERSON

-ONIBUS THEATER-

Sebelum aku menarik kertas tersebut dari request board ada seseorang yanng mengambilnya.

"Eh, maaf. Oh, hai Meredy! Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai drama. Mau ikut dengan kami? Aku, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, dan Juvia akan pergi ke Onibus." Erza menanyakanku.

"Wah, boleh! Aku ikut kalau begitu!" Sahutku bersemangat.

"Ayo, segera kemas tasmu! Kita berangkat siang ini!" Natsu mulai berapi-api.

Aku langsung beranjak mengemasi pakaian dan makanan. Selagi itu kulihat Erza sudah siap dengan trolley barang berisi bahan makanan. Lucy juga sudah bersiap membawa pakaian dan kuncinya tentunya. Juvia juga sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya. Setelah seluruhnya siap, Aku bersama dengan Erza, Lucy, dan Juvia pergi bersama ke stasiun Magnolia untuk ke Onibus.

* * *

><p>Sampainya di Onibus, kami langsung beranjak ke teater Onibus. Erza sudah melatih suaranya sejak di kereta tadi, walaupun Natsu tertidur (atau pingsan ya?) di pangkuannya setelah Erza menonjoknya persis di bagian perutnya. Namun aku pikir ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Kembali ke Onibus, Kami sudah sampai di teater Onibus.<p>

"Inilah, tempat penuh kenangan..." Erza mengatakannya dengan bangga.

Aku penasaran sebelumnya. Mengapa Erza sangat tertarik pergi ke Onibus? Ternyata setelah diceritakan Lucy, Team Natsu memang pernah bermain drama disini dan menghancurkan seluruh teater. Aku tak habis pikir berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan oleh pemilik teater ini untuk membangun ulang teater ini.

"Ohhh... Kalian dari Fairy Tail..." seorang pria tua datang dari balik pintu backstage.

"Terima kasih telah datang kembali, para aktor sedang cuti sehingga aku harus mencari pengganti sementara." Lanjutnya.

Erza langsung bersemangat "Kali ini apa yang akan kita perankan?"

"Kalian akan bermain tentang Pangeran Naga dan Putri Rambut Merah (A/N: ga ada ide buat judul dramanya, kalo kata saya kayak judul drama di In****ar). Ini scriptnya. Aku akan beri waktu kalian untuk latihan selama seminggu. Oke?" Lanjut Scriptwriter itu.

"Okelahh! AYO SEMUANYA!" Erza bersemangat mengambil script tersebut.

"AYEE!" sahut Happy dan Natsu.

* * *

><p>Lengkaplah semua peran yang ada jadi seperti ini :<p>

Natsu : Pangeran Naga.

Erza : Putri Rambut Merah.

Aku (Meredy) : Adik Pangeran Naga.

Lucy : Pelayan Putri Rambut Merah.

Gray : Penyihir berdarah dingin.

Juvia : Sidekick dari penyihir.

Happy : Divisi perlengkapan.

Setelah semua peran ditentukan, kami memulai latihan. Erza sangat antusias ketika latihan. Saat latihan dia yang banyak berperan dalam perbaikan team. Tentu saja. Diantara kita semua kan, Erza yang paling bersemangat. Namun setelah Lucy diiming-imingi pembayaran apartemennya bisa lunas seketika, Lucy langsung bersemangat. Natsu dan Gray juga diiming-imingi pembayaran yang tinggi (bayangkan saja dalam sekali pentas saja bisa menghasilkan 1.000.000 Jewel). Aku sih dari awalnya sudah bersemangat karena ini pekerjaan pertamaku di Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Hari H pun tiba. Aku sudah memakai kostum seorang putri (walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya aku tak pantas). Erza pun sudah heboh memakai gaun putih yang kataku sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Natsu-pun walau dia orang yang barbar tapi menurutku dia cocok dengan pakaian pangeran. Setelah siap dengan riasan drama pun dimulai.<p>

Lyra mulai memainkan harpanya dan melantunkan lagu yang pas dengan tema drama. Kemudian Natsu masuk bersamaku.

"Ooohh, adikku! Apakah kau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi permainsuriku?" Natsu memulai drama.

"Aku tak tahu kak. Suatu saat dia akan datang padamu!" Aku membalasnya.

Kemudian kereta yang berisi Erza masuk. Kemudian Erza keluar dari kereta tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba dia terlihat syok melihat banyaknya penonton. Gray dan Juvia pun mengambil alih cerita dengan berpura-pura menyerang Erza yang lagi syok-syoknya melihat penonton yang banyak. Natsu menghadang Juvia dan Gray dengan semburan api. Ternyata secara tidak sengaja api tersebut membakar tali yang terpasang di awan-awanan. Karena Erza terlalu lama syok Natsu langsung mengambil alih plot Erza. Aku dan Lucy langsung buru-buru menggusur Juvia dan Gray yang gosong karena semburan api Natsu.

"Oooh, putri berambut merah, ternyata engkaulah yang kucari selama ini." Kata Natsu menggenggam tangan Erza.

Erza ternyata langsung tersadar ketika Natsu mengatakan role-nya.

"Terima kasih pangeran, kamu telah menyelamatkan aku dari penyihir berdarah dingin."

Saat inilah kissing adegan akan berlangsung. Jantungku berdegup saat melihat Natsu dan Erza akan berciuman. Aku sudah merapal doa di backstage. Dan ternyata, belum sempat Natsu berciuman dengan Erza, tiba-tiba...

"CRAAAKKK..." Sebuah properti jatuh dari atas mengenai tepat di kepala Natsu.

"IYAAOOOOOWWWW" Natsu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar seluruh isi gedung.

"ICE-MAKE CANON!" Gray menembakkan es ke mulut Natsu yang ternyata meleset ke arah tembok gedung. Dan seketika tembok tersebut retak dan mulai rubuh.

"GRUSAAAK GUBRAAK..."

Hancurlah sudah. Hancurlah gedung ini. Penonton hanya bisa melongo melihat gedung teater ini mulai hancur dan rubuh karena satu kesalahan teknis. Aku tak tahu apakah Scriptwriter yang merangkap menjadi pemilik gedung ini akan bicara apa setelah melihat kehancuran ini. Namun, ada yang aneh. Penonton malah mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersahutan. Aku jadi tak kuasa menahan tawa yang daritadi kubendung. Aku tertawa keras begitu juga Lucy dan Juvia. Erza mulai bangkin dan tertawa keras bersama Natsu. Gray hanya bisa geleng-geleng takut kena amuk pemilik gedung. Happy baru saja nongol ketika gedung sudah hancur berantakan. Happy langsung melongo.

"OH TIDAK!" Happy langsung panik melihat kehancuran yang ada.

* * *

><p>(NEXT MORNING)<p>

Esoknya pemilik gedung memberi penghargaan kepada kami. Aku terheran-heran, padahal kami kan sudah menghancurkan gedung ini. Ternyata penampilan kemarin membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Teater tersebut menerima keuntungan yang melebihi 10 milyar Jewel. Kami diberi bonus 5 juta jewel setiap orangnya. Dan akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan 6 juta jewel di pekerjaan pertamaku. Pemilik teater tersebut juga sangat bahagia mendapatkan penghasilan sebanyak itu.

Setelah kami menerima pembayaran, kami semua beranjak pulang. Menaiki kereta yang kemarin kami tumpangi untuk menuju ke sini. Dalam perjalananpun aku bisa tertawa bebas mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sebelum aku menuju ke kamarku Juvia menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana? Bahagia bukan hidup untuk seseorang yang kamu sayangi?..."katanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mantap dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ya, akhirnya aku tahu mengapa menjadi salah satu dari Fairy Tail itu sangat mengasyikkan. Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang menganggap diriku sebagai keluarganya. Sudah lama aku tak bisa tertawa sebebas ini. Kuharap aku bisa selalu menikmati tawa ini sepanjang hidupku. Bersama dengan Fairy Tail akhirnya aku menemukan jati diriku yang sudah lama hilang di telan dengan kenyataan hidup bersama dengan Grimoire Heart...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN : Chapter 2 sudah selesai, saya tunggu review dari anda semua. Ide dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik. Namun saya tetap menyerukan... NO FLAMES!


End file.
